1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a digital still camera module with a light optimization mechanism and, more particularly, to a small-sized, digital still camera module with a light optimization mechanism mounted in a portable electronic device, such as a mobile phone or a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA).
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Currently, digital still camera modules are in widespread use in a variety of portable electronic devices. Most portable electronic devices are becoming progressively more miniaturized over time, and digital still camera modules are correspondingly becoming smaller and smaller. For example, digital still camera modules are now widely available as a feature of a mobile phone. Nevertheless, in spite of the small size of a contemporary digital camera module, consumers still demand excellent imaging. The quality of the image provided is mainly dependent upon the optical elements of the digital still camera module.
A conventional digital camera module used in the mobile phone usually includes a plurality of lenses, an image sensor, and a focusing assembly for the purpose of zooming or auto-focusing. The image sensor receives an image formed by the lenses and converts the light signals of the image into electronic signals. The image formed on the image sensor by the lenses always has a higher light intensity at a center portion thereof and a lower light intensity at a peripheral portion thereof. Thus, the relative illumination of the image is poor. In order to get a better relative illumination, it is conventional to add to the size and/or number of the lens(es) to improve light intensity at the peripheral portion. However, it makes the digital module relatively much bigger and heavier.
What is needed, therefore, is a small-sized, digital still camera module with a light optimization mechanism which satisfies the needs for better, more uniform illumination of the image formed on the image sensor.